


Baking gone wrong

by thegirlontheblackhoodie



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brownies, Crying, Cuddles, I can't think of anything else, Kissing, M/M, gone wrong, just a bit, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Baz burns the brownie batter. Simon still eats it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Baking gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I fail at baking. No, really, my brownies went _very _wrong and this is my way to express my frustrations. Welp, at least Baz got cuddles out of it.__
> 
> __Anyway, enjoy this piece of... whatever this is lol._  
>  _
> 
> _E xx._  
> 

The universe had a shit way of telling him things.

Baz liked to cook, even if he needed nothing short of two hours to make a meal he'd be satisfied with, only to have it gone in half an hour - _tops-_ and be left with the awful lot of dishes to wash; but he _liked_ it, he liked the calm of having the kitchen for himself, the precise measuring of the ingredients, the heavy smell of whatever spices he's using and the happy sounds that his boyfriend would make taking the first bite of his plate.

A sad frown settled in his face thinking of said boyfriend. He had been talking nonstop of the new pumpkin brownie recipe he wanted to try, and by now Simon was asking when he would get to taste them. And Baz had promised to finally make them this week, putting that soft, excited smile on Simon's face. A rock sat on the bottom of his gut at the thought of that smile wiping off when Simon saw the disaster he had made.

It wasn't exactly a surprise, being that Baz tended to incline more to the savory side of cooking, but the brownies had seem simple enough. Maybe the recipe wasn’t all that simple, or maybe Baz was just shit at making desserts, seeing that he had managed to make the equivalent of one brownie out of a batch that was supposed to serve six. So, yeah, he’ll take this as his cue to stop trying to make sweets.

Well, at least Simon wasn’t here to see him fail, now he just needs to clean up all the crumbs around the kitchen, take out the garbage and take a shower (he’s ninety percent sure his hair still smells like burned chocolate) so Simon will never know of this whole fiasco. Baz ties the garbage bag and walks to the door with a sigh.

He freezes when he opens the door and finds Simon, looking for his keys in the eternal mess that is his rucksack. Simon looks up and gives him a smile.

“Hi, love.”

“Um… Hi? What are you- I mean, uh, why?” He babbles.

Simon, bless his soul, just gives him a funny look and gets inside the flat, leaving a kiss on Baz’ cheek on his way to the coat hanger. “Agatha dragged Penny to a manicure spa thingy, so the brunch had to be cut short.”

Baz nods, hoping that Simon would want to take a shower (he won’t, he insists on showering before bed and just before bed) or a quick nap, or do anything that would keep him away from the kitchen and the lone saucer that holds the ugly relative of a pumpkin brownie.

But as his luck would have it, the first thing Simon says after hanging his coat and turning to the kitchen is, “Well, I’m more than ready to try those brownies.”

And that’s it for Baz. The heavy feeling on the pit of his tummy travels up his throat and before he knows it, there are tears running down his cheeks. He watches helplessly as Simon enters the kitchen and looks around, taking in the mess of crumbs and the solid pieces of overcooked ~~burned~~ brownie batter on the counter. Even with tears blurring his eyes, Baz feels the moment Simon’s eyes are on him. An ugly mix of shame, disappointment, anger and sadness comes over him and his knees feel weak while he speedwalks towards the bedroom.

By the time Simon knocks softly on the door with a gentle, “Can I come in?”, Baz’ face is puffy and tacky with dried tears, limbs cold under the duvet. He doesn’t say a word, but he does move to his side of the bed -facing the window, since Simon refused to be more than a few feet from the bathroom door.

It’s silent for a beat, and then there’s a dip on the bed, an arm around his waist and a warm chest flush with his back. Simon is breathing steady puffs of warmth on his neck, his hand caressing Baz’ tummy.

“So… I’m taking that didn’t go as planned, eh?” Baz huffs, fondly irritated with Simon for stating the obvious.

“Hmmm, very observant, Snow.”

“Oh, back at Snow, are we?” The tip of his nose is cold, raising hairs where it touches along Baz’ neck. “If it’s any consolation, the rescued piece was pretty good.”

Baz makes an affronted noise. “Did you really eat the whole thing?”

“It wasn’t even that big,” the reply is punctuated with a light bite on the side of his neck.

“Still, it would have been nice to get a taste.”

Simon hums, moving Baz to lay on his back and pecking his lips a few times. He moves, hovering over Baz, body a comforting weight for his cold limbs. They look at each other for a minute, cross eyed with how close their faces are, before Simon comes down and kisses him, well, snogs him more like, with the way his tongue traces and explores Baz’ mouth.

Baz loves the taste of Simon’s lips (and his lips themselves, soft and plump), loves that he can read the ‘I love yous’s in the way Simon cradles his face, loves the heavy chocolate flavour sitting on his mouth.

They separate for a breath and Simon wispers, "Taste enough?"

Baz pulls him down by his hair and keeps on tasting.


End file.
